


Tranquility

by Fottiti



Series: Connor/Reader’s Family Adventures [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Baby, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Family Fluff, Native American/First Nations Culture, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: Connor and his first born.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: Connor/Reader’s Family Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873315
Kudos: 25





	Tranquility

The settling sun that shone through the trees gave off a sense of complete tranquility. The trees swayed in the breeze that brought cool air from the north and the scent of autumn. Homestead in the evening was the most beautiful and enchanting sight you had ever seen. The bugs, rabbits and squirrels all around making sounds added to the peaceful aura, the eagles above having the ability to make any evening walker smile and tilt their head to the sky. 

The gravel path crunched under your moccasins as you walked. Normally, you would love a walk through the trails and on the main path but now was not the time for an evening stroll. 

All you wanted was to get home. 

You grumbled and sighed as you walked. Homestead was peaceful, but not enough to calm your racing mind of the worries from your travels or the Order. You were exhausted. Three days away from Davenport Manor was the longest you’ve been away in fourteen months. You adjusted the heavy pack on your back and drew your eyebrows together, wiping a drop of sweat from your temple. You tossed your long dark hair that was tied with a piece of leather over your shoulder, and looked down to your Assassin robes. Once white and spotless, there were now dirty with grime and stained with blood. 

While in Boston you had spend two days with higher ranking Assassins to start and rebuild your skill since your absence. You had been sent home with more weapons and instructions to perfect your skills before returning to the order. It was going to take time, months possibly but you didn’t mind being told to stay and train until you were ready for missions and assignments. 

A smile formed on your lips as you neared the Manor. You held the straps on your shoulders and picked up your feet as you walked instead of dragging them. There was a bounce in your step as the tall building of Davenport Manor finally came into view through the trees, you ran to the edge of the trees and sighed seeing it fully. You wiped the sweat from your temples and was ready to sprit to the front doors and loudly announce your return to your waiting husband inside, but as you got to the top stair you stopped. Your ears perked hearing wood being chopped with an axe just around the side near the stables. 

You rounded the corner and you stopped in your tracks seeing him. 

Connor was wearing simple cotton trousers and moccasins that were tied around his calves, a loose white cotton button shirt that was open around his collarbones showing his bear claw necklace. He rubbed a hand over his shaved scalp and rolled his neck on his shoulders. But your smile only grew seeing your child asleep and pressed against his back in a Native American style wrap. The blanket he used was wrapped twice around his chest and back, his five month old son tied in the wrap and flush against his back, and the wrap knotted around his chest. The wraps were used for parents working and unable to handle their babies to toddlers. 

You felt tears sting your eyes as he made sure your baby was secure before bending and picked up the chopped log he just cut. You wiped your cheek as a tear fell and you watched as he raised the axe to cut through another, a large pile of firewood had been made signifying that he had been working for quite some time. He kicked the logs aside and wiped at his forehead with his sleeve. 

“Ratohnhaké:ton!” You called his name and shrugged off your pack from your shoulders and ran to him. “Connor!”

He turned hearing your voice and was quick to drop the axe he was holding and ran to meet you. You cried happily as he scooped you up in his arms as your wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and spun you in a circle. You laughed as he whispered your name against your collarbone and squeezed you tight before putting you back on the ground. Connor held your hips and you saw his wide smile before pressing your foreheads together and catching your breath. 

You held his shoulders and closed your eyes. His hands on your hips grounding you and his breath helped you catch yours. After a moment you pulled back and he held your cheeks and whispered your name as he kissed you. You held his biceps as you kissed, both pouring all your love and trust and respect into the kiss. Connor pulled away and showered your features in gentle kisses making you laugh, he chuckled and wrapped you tightly in his arms before planting a kiss on your hair and pulling back. 

“I have missed you,” Connor smiled and grabbed your left hand in his, he twirled the wedding band around your finger and kissed it, “my wife.”

You blushed under his gaze and at his words and squeezed his hand. “I’ve missed you too my love.” 

A small whine from behind Connor made you both smile widely at one another. He held you hand as turned to the side so you could see your son’s face, his round cheek was pressed against Connor’s shoulder blade and his tiny little hands were beside his head. He flexed his fingers and you could see him try and kick his legs from beneath the wrap, he failed as it was tight to stop extra movement. You smiled as Connor watched you place a hand on your baby’s back and you stepped close to him so he could see you.

“Hello my Desagondensta.” You whispered and hand a ran over his short black hair. You soothed it off his forehead and watched as he opened his eyes hearing your voice, you felt tears sting your eyes as he reached for you and smile showing his pink gums. His YEC eyes shone in the settling sun as he smiled at you. The baby laughed and tried kicking his little legs again, “Yes, I’ve missed you too my son.” You pressed and kiss to his forehead and watched as he flexed his fingers. 

“And I have missed his mother.” Connor wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your temple. “How was your trip YN?”

You tucked a few strands of your hair behind you ear and nodded. “Good. The others welcomed me warmly and congratulated us on our son. I was instructed to further and perfect my skills with training and practice.” You kept a hand on Desagondensta’s back as Connor nodded in understanding. “I was glad to be back,” You smiled and he squeezed your waist, “but I am happier to be here.”

Connor smiled and looked over his shoulder to his son. “He is happy to have you back as well.”

You smiled at his words and watched as he turned back to his work and picked up the axe. Connor held it in one hand and turned back to you, reaching out his other. You took his hand and twined your fingers together as you walked to the horse stables, he returned the axe and you petted your favourite horse’s nose and you both made sure that they had their night coats on and mangers filled with hay. Connor held your hand in his and as picked up your travelling pack in his other hand as you headed inside your home. Connor let the front two lamps burn and closed and locked the front door as you looked around your home. You smiled at the familiarity and wiped your moccasins on the rug before walking in.

“Hungry YN?” Connor asked as he headed to the kitchen. 

You shook your head and followed after pulling off your animal hide cover and hanging it near the front. “I ate before I left.” You chuckled suddenly, “And Myraim baked a pie and tossed a piece or two in my pack as I passed their house.” You chuckled from the memory that was only an hour old. “Are you hungry?” You dragged your pack to the kitchen and laid the pieces of apple pie on the table. They were crushed from being wrapped in cloth and tossed in your bag but they still smelt delicious. 

“I ate as well.” Connor placed a large pot of water a stack of fire and and easily started it. He dropped to one knee and blew on it seeing the flame catch, he dusted his hands and rose to his full height. Connor turned to you and you smiled. “Do you wish to carry him?” Connor smiled as Desagondensta whined at not seeing you. 

You nodded eagerly and Connor turned his back to you, you pressed your hands against your son’s back to hold him against Connor’s body as he untied the knot on his chest. The wrap loosened and you made quick work of unwrapping Desagondensta and helping free Connor from the blanket as you hugged your son tightly once he was free. He was wearing a too big grey onesie that you had sown for him. You held him as Connor smiled widely at the sight of his wife and child, Connor picked the wrap from the ground and rolled out his sore neck and shoulders. Desagondensta was just a baby and didn’t weight much, but having a baby strapped to your back for an hour felt like forever and made you sore fast. 

You cradled youe baby’s head and kissed his round cheeks as he giggled under the attention. Desagondensta was only five months old and you could already tell he would look like his father, from his naturally tanned skin to the freckles that were dusted across his cheeks and nose and shoulders. You smiled and touched your index finger to a few of his freckles and looked to Connor who was smiling down at you. His freckles were harder to see but added a sense of softness to the usual hard Assassin. Connor kissed you before turning to the fire in the kitchen and checking the water’s temperature. 

You bounced Desagondensta on your hip. “Is the water for his bath?” You asked and you baby son rested in head against your breast. 

Connor nodded. “Then it will be off to bed with him.” He wiped his hands dry on his pants and walked over to you pack and looked through the extra clothes you’d brought and weapons given to you. 

You breastfed Desagondensta when he started crying and talked with Connor as you waited for the water to boil. You watched as your husband yawned a few times as he told you stories about how he carried Desagondensta on his back when he was working around the Manor. The story of how he wanted hunting with his bow and arrow and his baby wrapped against his back made you smile widely. 

“Where did you learn to wrap babies?” You looked down to see your baby starting to drift off to sleep after his warm meal, you tucked your body back into your robes and held him on your shoulder to burp him as you swayed. 

Connor flushed a little. “I remember my mother teaching me as a young boy.” His voice lowered. “She taught me and some of my childhood friends to wrap children on their backs to help mothers with more than one child.”

You smiled and walked over to him. “Your mother seems like she was a very special woman.” You whispered and wished you could have met her. 

Connor looked to you and smiled sadly, emotion clear in his dark eyes. “She would have loved you YN.” 

After the water had gotten warm enough for a bath, you watched as Connor bathed your son with great care. You were quick to run upstairs for a bath towel and you laughed as Connor wrapped Desagondensta up tightly to keep him warm. You dumped the water out the back door and breathed the cool air, the sun had set a while ago and the stars were just starting to shine in the night sky. You watched as Connor spoke to your baby as he went to tuck him into bed in the room just beside yours, Connor had made his crib from wood and you had made his little clothes. 

You watched as Connor carried his baby to the crib and laid him in it. He tugged a small blanket you had knit up to under his chin and soothed his hair from his forehead, you placed a hand on Connor’s lower back and held the edge of the crib as he leaned in and kissed Desagondensta on the forehead. You smiled and did the same and pulled back to watch your son yawn tiredly and get comfortable against the bedding. You and Connor stayed still for a while, letting the night breeze blow in from the open windows in your master bedroom and the sounds of your son breathe in his sleep. His little foot twitched. 

Connor stood tall and placed a hand on his baby’s chest, he closed his eyes and whispered a few words in his language. A prayer. He opened his eyes and kissed your forehead as he went to close the windows. You stayed watching Desagondensta sleep, his right foot and fingers twitched from time to time and you couldn’t help but smile every time he did. Three days away from your son was too long. You touched his soft cheeks and smiled seeing Connor strip to nightclothes, you kissed Desagondensta’s forehead before going to change as well. 

Once changed out of your dirty robes, you stood in a loose silk nightgown and flushed as Connor’s eyes scanned your features. You walked into his arms when he held them open for you and laid your cheek on his shoulder. You laughed quietly when he wrapped his arm behind your back and his other under your knees, sweeping you off your feet and carried you to bed. 

Connor laid you in your bed and kissed your forehead before crawling in beside you. You pulled the covers over your bodies and Connor was quick to wrap a protective arm around your waist and tug you close against his chest. You smiled and kissed his collarbone. 

“Sleep YN,” He whispered against your hair. You yawned at the comfort of your bed and husband, “I will watch over you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mohawk name meanings: 
> 
> Ratohnhaké:ton - “he scratches/scrapes at life”
> 
> Desagondensta - “he stands people on their feet”


End file.
